


焰火夜

by Hearmeroar (godputasmileuponyourface)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godputasmileuponyourface/pseuds/Hearmeroar
Summary: 他明天要启程。
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 1





	焰火夜

詹姆爬上阁楼，瑟曦已经在那儿了，她仰着脖子望着深蓝、温柔的夜色，点点星光撒进来，空气中弥漫着晒干草料的味道。

“你明天真的要启程？”他挪到她身边的时候她开口问。很奇怪，因为他的动作很轻，她不太可能会发现。

“是的。”他回答。

“看来必须如此，”她叹口气，吹了吹垂在眼睛前的金发，“当骑士之前，必须先从侍从做起。”

“……是的。”他似乎只能想到这个词。

瑟曦扭过头盯着他，绿色的明眸里闪动着苍白的火花，一两秒后，她又转过头去，凝望星空。他忽然意识到自己应该说些什么，他知道这次分离不同往常——且不说时间长久，其路漫漫，许多人，在他们认识的人里，就有在当侍从时丢掉性命的。这是他们头一次分开这么久。也许，他应该说点什么。

“瑟儿……”他清清喉咙。

“看！”瑟曦突然大叫起来，打断了他。兴奋的色彩在她脸上渲染开去，“看那儿！噢詹姆，快看啊！”

他朝夜空望去，不知什么人放起了焰火，鲜红的火花喷吐到天空上，爆裂出明亮的黄色，优雅的紫色，以及蓝色，绿色等等焰色。焰火爆炸的声音很轻很轻，詹姆觉得整个场景好像精致地，奇异地静止了。

“是婚礼吗？”他听见自己问。

“婚礼！”瑟曦热切地叫道，“践行宴上我听到一位侯爵和爸爸讨论过。他说战士出征，可以祝福洁净的新娘。天哪，詹姆，看那有多美。”

那确实很美，也一度锁住了他的心神……他不知道有多久。久到以至于当他别过头看身旁的瑟曦时，才惊讶地发现她哭了。明灭的焰光时不时映亮她的上半身，一滴泪珠挂在她光滑的脸颊上。

他不知道怎么安慰她，只能一只手臂环住她的肩膀，另一只手轻轻地把她的眼泪擦干：“别哭。瑟曦。母狮子是不会哭泣的。”

“我没哭，我只是……”她抽抽鼻子，深吸一口气。一阵轻轻的欢呼声从窗口下升起，和着清暖的夜色和闪亮的星光。她沉默了一会儿，焰火似乎停止了。静坐在雾气一样的的黑暗中，詹姆可以清楚地听见她喉头吞咽的声音。“你知道吗，詹姆。再也没有这样的夜晚了。”

“瑟曦，别胡思乱想，好吗？”

“你不明白，詹姆。只有我们两个，只有焰火，夜空和星辰。这样的夜晚注定不会再有了。”

“你相信命运？”

她再次转过头，衣裙窸窣作响。

“我不相信。”她深深地注视着詹姆，詹姆觉得自己似乎从她闪亮清澈的绿色眼睛底处捕捉到了一丝丝恐惧的神色，“我不相信命运。”她咬着每一个字。

“那好。我们都不会有事的。我们会一直在一起，直到死亡将我们分开。”

又一阵欢呼！一道白亮的火焰冲上天空，随即完美地爆裂开来。瑟曦在这阵炽热明亮的白光中紧紧抓住詹姆垂下的手臂，指甲嵌进皮肤，他感到些许疼痛。瑟曦的金发环绕包围她的脖颈，被焰光照得通亮，就像绸缎作成的丝巾，光芒给她的轮廓镶上一圈金边，她的脸容被照耀得明亮而美丽。她弯起嘴角微笑。她的嘴唇翕动着。三个字。

我要你。

他向来不惯于拒绝她。他怎么能拒绝她呢？

但现在真的不行。不是地点，不是时候。一切都乱套了。就像被烟雾搅动的空气。他在担心什么?……担心她所担心的一切。担心未来，担心命运，担心她。担心她曾经厌恶恐惧过的未来——他们都必须完成自己的政治题:分道扬镳，结婚生子，碌碌无为，天各一方。  
她的手轻轻松开。

“瑟曦……”当欢呼的嘈杂渐渐稀落，詹姆也终于找回自己的声音，瑟曦伸出食指压住了他的嘴唇：“我明白。詹姆。我懂。”

是啊，她一直都明白。而他们背后的焰光依然炽热地叠加着，火焰争先恐后地冲上紫罗兰色的夜空，在它们之后，是闪亮的星光。


End file.
